Several system are available for the leveling of vehicles. In both hydraulic to electrical systems, most of the known arrangements require power to be distributed to only one jack at a time, so that such systems are essentially slow to operate.
Some of these systems are provided with an elaborate arrangement of control elements, making them difficult to install and expensive to service.